


All That Glitters

by redtessa



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Pole Dancing, Slow Burn, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/pseuds/redtessa
Summary: Johns sitting in his manager Anthony’s office. Anthony has been trying to convince him for weeks now to start a new act. He had sat him down today to try and convince him of his vision. Excitedly describing his ideas of two dancers on the pole together, John doesn’t think two dancers on the pole at once had ever been done. Anthony’s description of a sensual sexually driven performance that would leave people speechless had brought ideas to Johns mind that had never been there. But how do they find someone who can keep up with Johns performance and is willing to try something so crazy. “Anthony, I have to admit I am seeing bodies flying all over the stage here? But I can also imagine something amazing.”***How did John end up here and who will they find to be Johns partner?
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimson_Rose15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Rose15/gifts), [thespottedowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespottedowl/gifts).



> This all started with a fall flat video and some pointed hints from Discord.  
> Uploads will probably be slow but i needed to get this one out of my head.  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> <3 The queen of unedited content.
> 
> The song John is dancing to is Black Velvet by Alannah Myles

Johns sitting in his manager Anthony’s office. Anthony has been trying to convince him for weeks now to start a new act. He had sat him down today to try and convince him of his vision. Excitedly describing his ideas of two dancers on the pole together, John doesn’t think two dancers on the pole at once had ever been done. Anthony’s description of a sensual sexually driven performance that would leave people speechless had brought ideas to John's mind that had never been there. But how do they find someone who can keep up with John's performance and is willing to try something so crazy. “Anthony, I have to admit I am seeing bodies flying all over the stage here? But I can also imagine something amazing.” Anthony even had a pile of portfolios and photos for John to look at. They wanted someone who would match, compliment but also be the polar opposite to John and his usual style. John carefully picks through the pile, tossing almost half without going past their photos. Anthony’s stuttering and grumping already. “What’s wrong with this guy, he’s tall, dark and handsome. He would look great in contrast to your white hair and pale skin. Or this guy, he’s been dancing pro for years he would definitely be able to keep up with what we are talking about.” John shakes his head. “Anthony, Anthony, Anthony. How long have I been at this? That first guy, tall dark and handsome as you call him is a player and creep and has tried to sleep with every guy at every comp since the beginning of time and tbh I hear he isn’t a big fan of no. You know my opinion of that.” He taps the next guy's photo. “Seen him dance recently? Nope new husband put his foot down no more dancing period.” John rolls his eyes. “Even though they met at a competition. Total fucking hypocrite. But he’s in love, so there’s that.”

John is a professional pole dancer, he still dances at Anthony’s club but his show is as much about art as it is about getting naked. Anthony used to dance when he was younger but an injury took him out of the business, now he manages dancers and owns a very clean “respectable” strip club. Johns has been dancing for Anthony since he was barely legally supposed to be, that’s the answer they gave to the public but it was a lie. John had been a skinny kid just turned 17 and kicked out of his parents’ home for being caught kissing a boy. Anthony had found him late one night hanging out in the back alley, trying to convince dancers to give him money. He had tossed a 20 at the kid and told him to get lost. The next time he saw him one of the bars drunk “customers” had the kid pinned to the alley wall trying to convince him to let the creep fuck him for a couple bucks, or for free is he wasn’t willing. It was the end of the night, Evan and Toonz had just finished tossing the last of the stragglers out the front door when one of his dancers had come screaming into the office about someone getting raped in the back alley. Anthony had beaten the crap out of the guy and had his crew get rid of him. Before Anthony could even blink, Brock had John in the dressing room, washing his face, dressing any injuries and making sure he was ok. Brian was of course hovering nearby. And Nogla had pushed past Anthony with a cup of tea for the young lad because according to him tea fixes everything.

Anthony had thought his eyes would fall out at how hard he had rolled them. But he knew right then he was probably never getting rid of this kid. They had gotten the kid some fake id and he started working at the club. He started out by cleaning up at the end of the night and helping the girls and guys in the change rooms. Of course, Brock had taken the kid under his wing they hadn’t nicknamed him Mama Moo for no reason. So, he stayed on Brocks couch for the first couple weeks, till Brian had complained loudly and to anyone who would listen that he had blue balls cause of the idiot on their couch. He had bounced from place to place after that staying with Tyler and then Nogla for quite a while. Even Luke and Ohm let him stay there for a couple days. Evan had conveniently always been busy or out of the room when anyone asked where the kid would go next. Anthony lived above the club in a big apartment that covered most of the upper most floor. Everyone had always assumed the other section was just storage. But he knew better. He had some local movers come in and slap some paint on the walls and he picked up a few basic furniture items, bed, couch, table a couple chairs. He handed the kid the keys at the end of the night and pushed him towards the stairs, “first door on the left..” The guys had all stared at Anthony, till they heard John scream “NO Fucking way!” John came running back down the stairs and dove at Anthony, wrapping himself around the big man’s body. Anthony hasn't laughed that hard in a long time and admitted doing something nice for someone felt good. They made a deal, John would keep working at the club like he had been along with doing some other odd jobs for Anthony, keep his place clean and get his high school diploma. “No dummies in this group, well other than Del.” “HEY!” “Oh, hush Del we all love ya.”

It was a few months later that Anthony saw John dance the first time. He had been out late on gang business for Evan. Left Brock and the boys to close the club, trusting with Brock's help John would be sure the place was spotless. All he wanted was a drink, a shower and then his warm bed. It was 4am; there should be no one in the club yet when he stepped in the backdoor, he could hear music playing. It was quiet and obviously not running through the club sound system. Anthony made his way out toward the front, noticing a couple of the spotlights were aimed at the stage, the rest of the room was in darkness. The first thing he notices is a small speaker and a phone sitting on the edge of the stage. The music starts low but it only takes a couple of beats for Anthony to recognize it. It's an old stripper classic, one that no one has danced too since the 90’s probably. Anthony is surprised to see John strut across the stage. The usual quiet, slouched kid is standing tall and proud, as he moved his hips to the song. It’s a slow rolling beat, and John's body moves almost perfectly along to it. He’s graceful, and a lot more muscular than Anthony had ever realized. Dressed in a simple pair of tiny black shorts John is good looking, bordering on hot and if he was older Anthony wouldn’t think twice about letting him serve and walk the floor. If he was older... Nope Anthony backs out of that thought and makes his way through the darkness towards the bar. He still wants that drink, but now he is wide awake and he wants to see what Johns up to. John reaches out for the pole and stumbles. A quiet “Fuck” as he almost hits the floor, has Anthony smiling. John storms over and restarts the song going back to his first position.

Anthony opens up a bottle of whisky and pours himself a nice size drink. The music starts up and John flips his hair out of his face as he moves back across the stage. He swings his hips, walking on the balls of his feet as if he was wearing heels. He spins across the stage and ends up his back to the audience, glancing over his shoulder, he runs both hands down his body as he sways and rocks his hips. He goes down low, knees almost touching the floor and rocks back up. As the music builds, he takes three steps toward the pole, snaps a hip to the side and spins, ending up with his arms above his head on the pole. Anthony takes a sip from his drink, the boy has moved and Anthony is impressed already. John slides down the pole, one arm over his head using the pole slightly for balance. His other hand slides through his hair, pulling his head back and then sliding down his chest, and onto his knee as he spreads his knees and thrusts his hips. Anthony has to swallow, that’s a move that no one ignores. John spins off to one side as he stands and spins around the pole, feet sliding across the floor. Suddenly he kicks out and he is spinning around the pole, as he spins, he climbs higher up the pole and does a few more moves before the song starts to end. As the music ends John crosses his legs around the pole, one arm up hanging on to the pole the other out away from him, as his body slowly spins down the pole the song ends and he ends up on the floor facing out into the darkness where an audience would be. Anthony starts clapping, grabs a bottle of water and walks towards the stage. John leaps up a look of fear on his face, he runs to turn off the music and grabs a towel. “Shit, I’m sorry Anthony. I’ll, I’ll clean up, I promise.” Anthony’s laugh is as big as ever. “John what the hell. Clean up? That was amazing. Where did you learn to do that?” He holds the bottle of water out to John. John blushes and sits on the edge of the stage. “Um I took ballet when I was a kid, till my Dad said it was gay.” His voice goes quiet for a second and Anthony wishes not for the first time to meet John's Dad and punch him in the face. John looks up at Anthony and a small smile crosses his face and his eyes light up even in the semi darkness. Then I watched the dancers here and YouTube videos I want to fly like they do. And well I come down here sometimes late at night or during the day when everything is quiet and just um, play around.”

“If that’s your idea of playing around I can not wait to see you take it serious.” John blushes again and Anthony sits down in a chair, looking up at him. “I’m not kidding John. With a little practice and the right coach, I think you could enter pole dancing contests and win dude.” John shakes his head laughing. “Your cracked Anthony what the hell would you know about it. Besides I’m too young.” Anthony hops up and grabs his phone, typing away. He’s kind of mumbling away to himself and Johns trying to figure out if he is drunk, high, or just crazy. “Ok. Ok. Listen they accept 17-year-olds as amateurs because it’s a fitness thing, not sex.” He walks over and hopes up beside John and holds his phone out. “As for what I know well. This video is old but its the first I found.” John takes the phone and notices it’s a YouTube video. It's titled BigPanda and dated 5 years ago. He looks over at Anthony ``What is this?” Anthony smiles and nods, waving his hand. “Just watch it dude.” The video is a bit shaky at first, obviously it's someone holding an older digital camera. John cranks up the volume he can just barely hear the music, but the music is not important. The guy on the pole is. He spends more time on the pole then he does on the floor, spinning and moving up and down. John has seen these positions but never all in one flowing pattern. It ends with the guy, elbow wrapped around the pole above his head, body hanging in front of the pole, head back and back arched, his toes are pointed down and he is a good foot off the ground. It’s a beautiful look. As the music fades the guys drops down and starts laughing as he walks toward the person with the camera. It’s the laugh that gives it away. “HOLY SHIT THAT’S YOU!!??”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony starts running John through the paces. Waking him up at 7am to go to the local neighbourhood gym and work out 3 mornings a week. They run into Luke and Ohm one morning and that leads to Luke taking John under his wing and showing him how to bulk up without getting to big and Ohm starts showing him some more aerobic work outs for stretching and flexibility. They never let on with why Johns working out, hinting its for personally growth and so John can protect himself better. Its a perfect balance; John is lean and muscular and Anthony wanted him to bulk up but not too much and get more toned. He is going to need to be able to hold his body up off the floor sometimes with only 1 hand. He starts spending hours watching videos and recreating moves on the pole. Its all hush hush, Johns not ready to let all the guys know what he is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and no Beta.   
> i will die on this hill.

Anthony laughs long and hard, coughing and choking. The look on Johns face is priceless when he sees the video. “Well its old, like uploaded 5 years ago, recorded even longer ago. But ya, that was me.” John’s in shock, replaying the video over again. “This is amazing. That last move, your entire body hanging from just your elbow, arm and shoulder. The strength, dude?” Anthony rubs the back of his head and sighs. “Its history, but I would love to teach you some stuff. Maybe get you in a competition.” John shakes his head and holds the phone out to Anthony. “You really think I am good enough?” Anthony throws up his hands. “Good enough Jesus, you already spent more time on that pole then half the amateur guys do.” They spend the next hours going back and forth watching videos of recent competitions and Anthony finds a couple other old videos of him on the pole. John’s still not sure but he is getting a little excited at the prospect. He is nervous and thinks there is no way he’s as good as any of the guys on the videos they have watched. It’s when Anthony shows him the prize money available even for amateurs that his mind is made up. John learns quickly that competitive pole dancing isn’t the same as stripping, firstly his clothes stay on and secondly, it's a hell of a lot more work then just shaking his booty.

Anthony starts running John through the paces. Waking him up at 7am to go to the local neighbourhood gym and work out 3 mornings a week. They run into Luke and Ohm one morning and that leads to Luke taking John under his wing and showing him how to bulk up without getting to big and Ohm starts showing him some more aerobic work outs for stretching and flexibility. They never let on with why Johns working out, hinting its for personally growth and so John can protect himself better. Its a perfect balance; John is lean and muscular and Anthony wanted him to bulk up but not too much and get more toned. He is going to need to be able to hold his body up off the floor sometimes with only 1 hand. He starts spending hours watching videos and recreating moves on the pole. Its all hush hush, Johns not ready to let all the guys know what he is up to. Anthony talks to him a lot about his competitions and back when he actually danced in the club he now owns. John tries to ask about how he got hurt or why he stopped dancing and Anthony clams up and changes the subject. John is laying on his back on the stage, legs up, feet crossed and resting against the pole. “Hey man, I was um wondering… if maybe… could I dance here… you know once I am totally legal and not needing the fake id?” Anthony shakes his head. “John you’re still a good kid, why would you want to take your clothes off on a stage?” Behind Anthony’s back, he does start practising some actual stripper moves when he has time. John has no clue yet about the darker side of the club or about the BBS gang and Anthony is trying hard to keep the kid out of that side of the business as long as possible.

3 months after Anthony saw John on the pole the first time, they have created his first set and are preparing to attend the next small competition. There is one week left to get ready and Anthony has noticed that John is twitchy and bouncing around all over the club that night. In and out of both the men’s and ladies dressing areas, dancing around in the DJ booth with Evan, and running back and forth delivering stock to Brock at the bar. Anthony finally grabs him and pins him against the wall by the stock room. “You high or something? Cause that shit wont fly.” Johns jaw practically hits the floor. “What? No. No.” Anthony flips Johns hair off his face and tilts his head back and forth checking his eyes. “Ok. But what the hell has you so wired tonight?” John laughs and blushes. “Asked the guys to stick around at the end of the night wanted to show them something. Figured I would do a full costume rehearsal.” Anthony shakes his head and laughs. “Oh really? That’s one way to let them know what’s going on I guess.” He lets John go back to work, hoping he still has this much energy at the end of the night. It’s actually a pretty quiet Saturday night, but the place is packed with a couple bachelorette parties and a birthday or two. Anthony hates bachelorette parties even if they do bring in the money, they get stupid drunk and then start trying to grope the dancers. That night was no exception, everyone is happy when Evan announces last call and the end of the night. They have to practically pour the last few stragglers onto the street, locking up Anthony looks around and John has actually disappeared.

Anthony drops down at one of the tables at the front of the stage, rubbing his shoulder he sighs. Brock walks over with a bottle of whisky and some glasses, plopping down beside him. “So, what’s going on?” Anthony shakes his head “You’ll see.” Slowly the others wander over. Brian walks out from the back fresh out of the shower his hair still dripping and towel in hand. He’s shaking his head and scowling “Anybody want to tell me why John just kicked me out of the change room and back stage?” Anthony laughs at Brian. ‘Awe poor baby did he disturb your beauty routine? Didn’t get to pretty yourself up for Brock?” Brian sticks his tongue out and sits in Brocks lap. Brock slaps Anthony’s arm “You be nice.” As the others wander over, the bar lights dim and the stage lights go up, Anthony notices Ohm is no where to be seen. Everyone’s asking questions and pouring drinks and just relaxing. Ohm pops out from backstage with a big grin on his face. He taps Evan on his way by. “John says you know what to do?” Evan pulls out the remote he uses to run the music when he can’t be in the booth. “Guess Johns not good at keeping secrets” Anthony laughs. Evan shakes his head “I have no idea what’s going on only that he wants me to play this song?” Ohms giggling as he hops into Luke’s lap. “I know something. And I can not wait to see what you guys think.” Everybody turns to the stage as a slow beat starts to play.

Anthony has seen sections of Johns act but not the entire thing in sequence, John had begged him to let him do his own choreography and he had agreed. Knowing if it was bad, they could just change up the order of the parts. John walks out and he is wearing black stiletto heeled boots a tiny pair of black shorts and a loose mesh top. The weight training, he has been doing with Luke has paid off. His muscles are defined with out being too big. He has dark makeup around his eyes and his lips are painted a pale pink, just enough to make them look pouty and wet. There is a general gasp from the group of men. A whispered “Holy Shit” from Delirious the only words said. Anthony is happy to hear that John has picked one of Evans remixes to dance to. He struts out as the music flows and the vocals begin, he spins around the pole, doing a slow dip with his back to the audience, flexing his legs and showing his body off. On the way back up he peaks over his shoulder and winks. Moving back behind the pole he hip thrusts and then wraps his leg around the pole before doing a spin. Reaching above his head he holds the pole as he bends down bringing his one leg up parallel with the pole in a near perfect split. The boys hoot and holler. He kicks his other leg up and over his head doing a slow one arm hand stand, landing softly he spins around till he is facing away from them and at the pole, he sways his hips slowly and sensually, his hands slide up his legs and behind his backup and over his ass. Peaking back over his shoulder, he smiles and pulls his shirt off swinging it away. John pulls his body up high on the pole and brings his legs up over his head, doing another wide split as he spins around the pole. He does a few other poses up on the pole before sliding down as the music starts to fade hoping down. He does a few spins, hands over his head he leans back against the pole and settles against it, head down. The guys go absolutely nuts.

Evan clicks off the music, he is staring between John and Anthony and shaking his head. Ohm jumps off Luke’s lap and runs up to the stage laughing. Brock smacks Anthony’s arm. “How did you keep that a secret.” Brian’s shaking his head. And Delirious can be heard just mumbling a string of curses. Anthony just leans back and smiles. Johns gonna knock those judges socks off. John walks over and sits on the edge of the stage, Ohm is laughing and hugging him. John blushes a little but the smile on his face speaks volumes. He has never felt more powerful or more himself then he does on that stage. He slowly takes off the boots and hands them to Ohm, who drops them back on the stage. Ohms giggling and grabs his hand and drags him over to the table. Anthony is just sitting there with a big grin, like a proud father. Everyone is talking at once, the dancers, Brian, Ohm, Delirious are all over John, asking questions commenting on his moves and poking him. This sleek sexy muscled man in teeny tiny shorts is not the John they all know and love. Finally, once everyone is calmed down, John starts talking about the upcoming competition. Evan clears his throat. “So, you’re going to be competing?” His eyes are watching Anthony. Anthony frowns he hates when Evan watches him like this, feels like he is staring into his soul “Kids good Evan, and young enough to still get better.” Evan makes a small sound. Johns watching the conversation and getting upset. “Hey. No ones like forcing me to do this. I’ve saved up all my extra money to pay for the registration and everything.” Evan nods, lifts his glass and smiles. “Ok, John. Ok.” 

After that night Johns tips always seem bigger and when they go to pay his registration its already been paid. John blasts through the competition and beats out some guys who have been at it for a while. He ends up in the top 5 and swears he will be in the top 3 before the end of the year. John doesn’t lie, he works hard, watching other people to learn new moves and to scope out the competition and the last comp of the year he comes second to a guy who has been competing for 2 years. The boys all take John even further under their wings. Luke starts training him more on upper body so he can hold himself up with his arms, Ohm and Delirious teach him some dance moves to add and how to move in those heels he loves. Evans help is more subtle, he actually creates songs just for John to use, slips money into his tip jar and makes sure every registration is paid. The following year he can’t compete as an amateur anymore due to his age. His first comp that second year he comes in first place and from then on, he is the one to beat. His costumes are whites and blues and he becomes known for his signature look of pale skin and hair bleached white. Finally John has a stage name; Kryoz.


End file.
